El sueño demolido
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Es difícil encontrarse cara a cara con alguien a quien has destruido totalmente, siquiera dormido y sin control sobre la situación. Gino x Anya, non con. Gino x Kallen, dub con. Menciones de Suzaku x Kallen.


**El sueño demolido**

Gino no está muy seguro de dónde es que logra darle alcance, para golpearla en el estómago, casi desvaneciéndola y abofeteándola en ambas mejillas, reanimando su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos vidriosos que se mueven como animales enjaulados en sus cuencas. Luce frágil y se lo dice a sí mismo muchas veces, pero su sentido común es una luz débil que titila y no puede iluminar ese ambiente gris oscuro, lleno de aristas afiladas y espejos que caen del cielo nublado, que invoca una tormenta. Es probable que se trate de la terraza de la Academia Ashford en donde pernoctaron en más de una ocasión, ella entre sus brazos, él contra el cemento frío del suelo, ambos suspirando bajo la brisa tibia de verano.

Si ese fuera el caso, el inmenso camino de piedra pálida por el que ha corrido detrás de ella, entre gritos y amenazas, antes de ser invadido por un frío asesino que aceleró sus piernas, sería el de los jardines del Instituto plebeyo y no de la pequeña villa que poseía la familia Alstreim en las afueras de Pendragon y a la que Gino fue invitado por la heredera de la familia, única habitante, en más de una ocasión. Más también podría tratarse de la Academia militar a la que asistieron un par de temporadas por razones burocráticas, pese a ya tener gracias a la cuna noble, un lugar asegurado en las filas.

El diseño de los edificios no varió mucho, aunque desde luego, en el día a día, los modos sí que lo hacían. La Academia militar era un sitio mucho más insoportable. Gino se sentía asfixiado. No podían hablar, pero ocasionalmente fingían chocar entre clase y clase. Ella dejaba caer un pañuelo rosado que él sujetaba fuerte, guardándoselo en el bolsillo hasta que llegaban las noches solitarias y lo olía, soñando con la libertad de su piel bajo las manos.

Lo importante es que la jalonea de los cabellos, le arranca el pasador que los sujeta como a una colegiala, le estampa la cara contra el cerco de alambre antes de que ella pueda volver a decir su nombre con ojos suplicantes, que le rompen el corazón pero le levantan el bulto, con una dureza inimaginable. Gino tampoco está muy seguro acerca de lo que ella tiene puesto.

Podría ser el uniforme de Ashford (y tendría sentido, _si_ _estuvieran_ en Ashford), la falda y chaqueta concomitante o el uniforme de los de Asalto, pero no los pantalones cortos alternos, porque sin importar los colores y el diseño, él tiene acceso a sus bragas con solo levantar la tela encima de sus muslos delgados. Ella se retuerce, ruega y jadea. Se disculpa como si fuera suficiente.

Ya es algo, pero él debe proceder con su castigo, doterrándose en ella de una estocada, sin sacarle la ropa interior, a penas corriéndola de lugar, tras arrancarle los botones del traje. Ella llora y sus lágrimas son dulces. No se mueve cuando las bebe.

No trata de alejarlo con una frase hiriente, humillada, como cuando tuvieron la primera vez juntos, como una extravagante mixtura entre hermanos y amantes. Buenos amigos. De verdad. De los que siempre se apoyan. De los que jamás se mienten.  
>¿No habían tenido sinsabores suficientes con la traición del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado de Nuevo? ¿Cómo pudo ella, entonces...? ¿Cómo puede él no enfrentarla con su error?<p>

Se siente tan malditamente bien. Ella tiembla, la sangre brota del calor húmedo entre sus piernas. ¡Tan húmedo! Nunca lo hizo con brusquedad antes. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. ¿Lastimarla? Oh, Dios, no. Nunca. Antes. Pero entonces ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, solo porque él se atrevió a ser feliz, a buscar esa gracia en un mundo que se destruía. Con otra mujer.  
>¿El pacto era de otra índole? ¿Él había faltado sin saberlo? Gino no puede decirlo. No se considera a sí mismo demasiado inteligente, pero se enorgullece de su valentía y de la sinceridad en sus creencias. Y ella había jurado con su cuerpo, con lo que había en sus venas, con la saliva que le bajaba por el mentón.<br>Gino le desgarra la camiseta con las manos, exponiendo su pecho, que se aprieta contra la piel, como si intentara reanimarla, a ella que se agita, como si tuviera un ataque. Después de terminar adentro y morderle el cuello, en teoría no queda nada por hacer. Acariciarle los cabellos maltratados, besarle las heridas y tenderla sobre el suelo, conciliadoramente.

Ya más cerca de perdonarla. Ya más cerca, si ella entiende. Pero ella sigue aterrorizada. Y sus manos no responden, siguen moviéndose en un impulso que no reconoce. Solo la furia del abandono. Solo aquel resentimiento que parece una bruja inmortal. Y el cuerpo de la chica que lo ha hecho sufrir es tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan fácil de quebrar. Cuesta creer que pertenezca a una guerrera de élite.

Ella parece darse cuenta de lo que sucederá antes de que Gino se haga una idea, cuando sus manos le arañan el vientre, tomando impulso en el aire y hundiéndoe igual que cuchillas en la carne. Tirando y desgarrando.

-¡No, Gino! ¡No me asesines! ¡N-no! ¡NO!

(Y él sabe que ella puede gritar, aunque JAMÁS lo haya hecho en público. La sacó de la prueba en el Ganímedes Europa, ella se retorcía como Arthur tras un baño que Gino no sabía que no debía darle. Y eran alaridos, es solo que su voz estaba apagada por el dolor)

Reconoce el ya familiar empujón del lecho matrimonial que le descorre las frazadas y lo lleva rodando sobre la alfombra. El vómito le sube por la garganta, a penas lo frena tapándose la boca, agitado. La erección lo sorprende, está bañado en sudor y a pocos metros de su lado, con la yukata abierta, exponiendo su belleza (como si no alcanzara para deslumbrar su rostro)...

-Agarra un futón del maldito armario y ve a dormir en cualquier otro cuarto que no sea este. Y ni creas que le daré una sacudida a tu amigo, después de que he oído "Anya", trescientas veces en mi oído, como si fueras un pervertido. ¡Vete! Y agradece que no te echo de la casa.

Vive con una chica fuerte. La ha decepcionado. Es decir, a ella sí, por lo que es natural que se enfade. Gino sabe que Kallen tiene dos clases de enojos: los que tienen que ver con él y los que realmente no, aunque siempre parezca que son el mismo. Hay veces en las que ella le dice que se vaya, pero es su falta, no la de Gino y necesita que él permanezca, para recordarle que cualquier pecado que pese sobre sus hombros, es mínimo si lo compara con los de su optimista marido.

Es un poco de ambas ocasiones hoy. Gino la ha ofendido, es verdad, pero ella no ha pensado solo en eso al pedirle que se vaya, sino en quedarse sola y darle espacio a alguien que ya no está ni merece sitio en su mente, incluso menos que Anya porque no desapareció sin más, sino que antes intentó borrarlos a ambos de la faz de la Tierra, como pecado agregado a los ya concebidos contra la humanidad.

Eso no hace palidecer su propia falta, desde luego, porque Gino es honesto y Gino es noble, tanto así que sabe que no es justo. Ni lo que él hizo, ni la forma en la que ella lo trata, ni que Anya sea asesinada una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Lo de hoy ha sido incluso suave. Empezó como la anestesia al odio por su abandono. Una fiebre que le subía cuando cerraba los ojos, exhausto, después de hacer el amor o aún peor, tras ser rechazado y tomar calmantes luego de saciarse torpemente en la ducha. Los labios de Anya tibios contra su piel. La manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre, como si solo entonces estuviera diciendo algo de verdad, todas las demás modulaciones de su boca mentiras de una muñeca encantada.

Entonces lo soñó por primera vez. Que la detestaba era un hecho, que algo le latía dentro con respecto a ella, también aunque sin ese fenómeno presentándose, no habría sabido que era tan grave ni tan serio, pese a que una parte suya sí que se moría, pendiendo en un hilo a medida que los días pasaban sin respuestas.

Gino Weinberg -siempre atento y cortés con las mujeres, tanto con aquellas que le despertaban deseos animales (Kallen) como con las frágiles, que le inspiraban más ternura que irritabilidad- se vio a sí mismo colocando un pie sobre la cabeza de Anya Alstreim, su mejor amiga y primer amante. Excitado como nunca antes al contemplar el cuerpo magullado, cortado, mordido, sangrante, cubierto por sudor y su eyaculación, postrado ante él, temblando y llorando quietamente. Ella le pidió disculpas por matar a Suzaku (al recordarlo, avergonzado, se decía con pesadez que no tenía sentido, si fue su esposa, si fue él mismo quien...) y se alzó débil para lamerle el sexo erecto.

La Anya real que recordaba tenía problemas para practicar esa rama de la oralidad. Su boca era muy pequeña y sus maneras recatadas, además de sus humores cínicos, empapándole la ropa interior, casi siempre baja a esas alturas.

La Anya del sueño estaba desesperada por complacer a Gino y se lastimaba la garganta, abriendo los labios en exceso para empujar el miembro por ella, llenándolo de caricias, llorando sobre él, cubriéndolo con su sangre. Gino, casi al borde (y sin saberlo, su cuerpo moviéndose por reflejo hacia el de Kallen, comenzando a deshacer su yukata hasta que ella lo despertara con un grito y una bofetada) le jalaba los cabellos como un hombre de las cavernas y la apretaba contra el suelo para frotarse la entrepierna en el discreto pero suave y presente montículo de sus senos. Acababa entre sus labios y cuello, coronando sus pezones y la obligaba a beberlo. Ella aceptaba porque tenía terror y él seguía excitado, como si el segundo orgasmo aún no fuese suficiente.

Anya negaba con la cabeza, desesperada y llorando, frenética. Era entonces cuando el placer de la violación se volvía el de la muerte y lo que Gino se negaba a disfrutar, acababa por asustarlo, casi tanto como a su vieja amiga. Las veces en las que la asesinó y los modos se mezclan. Piel desgarrada, carne abierta, ropa destrozada, cuero cabelludo arrancado y huesos pulverizados en astillas, mientras que él seguía copulando con los despojos, que aún en teoría muertos, seguían repitiendo su nombre. El primer sueño terminó cuando Luciano Bradley le palmeó la espalda, pidiéndole un turno y Kallen le dijo en el oído que la lastimaba, casi tan reducida como la Anya del principio, antes de golpearlo.

Es difícil encontrarse cara a cara con alguien a quien has destruido totalmente, siquiera dormido y sin control sobre la situación.

(Pero Gino a menudo se acostaba acariciando la idea de volver a encontrarse con la Anya aterrorizada, completamente a su merced, fascinado por la idea de ser misericordioso tras una puesta de cuentas. Sexo rudo pero no brutal)

En especial cuando esta confluencia se da en una boda y no en una morgue, desde la cual han llamado para que el cuerpo de ese alguien que desapareció meses atrás, sea reconocido por tu persona.

Anya lleva a Arthur en la cabeza, que juega con los moños que le sostienen la cabellera y ocasionalmente se le desliza en los hombros para que ella vuelva a subirlo, dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente. Kallen finge divertirse y bebe pasando la vista de Viletta a Gino, como preguntándose si lucirá igual de contenta en el día de su propia ceremonia, que aunque fue consumada en privado, nunca se celebró con tarjetas, invitaciones y vestido blanco.

Anya se soba los labios con las manos tras la espalda cuando cruza miradas con Gino, que avanza hacia ella como en trance. Parece culpable. _Es_ culpable.

Como él, se excusa para retirarse haciendo un gesto disimulado hacia la izquierda: es la vieja señal de cuando estudiaban juntos. En Ashford, en la terrible Academia militar que para Gino era mejor que la casa paterna y que sin duda, que la muerte para Anya Alstreim. Después de alguna ceremonia antipática de los de Asalto, demasiado rígidos y sin poder hablar.  
>Si ella no lo hubiera reconocido, entonces habría perdido la esperanza y su rabia quizás se hubiese hallado otro cause aún más inquietante y en ausencia de cualquier consensualidad, siquiera la del recuerdo.<p>

Ella tiene un vestido rojo y negro que le deja los hombros descubiertos. Esa parte del salón de fiestas está clausurado y probablemente, los propietarios no les han dicho nada porque piensan que son una pareja buscando privacidad. Gino se preguntará más tarde si fue solo él que lo hizo sin pensarlo o si también Anya compartirá culpa. La joven deja caer a Arthur, que juega con unos trozos de ladrillo y no parece mirarlos.

Cuando eran Caballeros de Asalto, ella usaba esas faldas diminutas por encima del muslo, tan obscenas como las de secundaria. A él le gustaba hacer lo que bien era consciente que muchos querían -desde británicos honorarios pasando por soldados rasos sin rango hasta generales y mayores que quintuplicaban en edad a la chica- subiéndosela sobre los muslos para coger con lentitud.

-Yo...-ella empieza, pero él no la deja llegar muy lejos cuando ya la está rodeando con los brazos y presionándola contra la pared. Es primero solo necesitar sentirla cerca y eso tiene poco o nada que ver con el sueño donde ella lo mira blanca como el papel, aterrorizada, antes de cubrirse de sangre en la violación.

-No...no...dime por qué te fuiste...-y es tonto decir esto apretándose contra su hombro, aspirando su perfume demasiado adulto, el mismo que usaba hace años, ese que él aprendió a relacionar con los primeros placeres de ser adolescente, con más frecuencia que los frutales y florales aniñados de las otras mujeres a las que poseyó antes de Kallen.

-Gino...-él le sujeta las muñecas cuando ella trata de separarse para mirarlo a los ojos, que de seguro le brillan con lágrimas que no derrama, en tanto los de Gino ya desbordan por la rabia.  
>Se supone que si alguien fuera a saber en dónde está ella, ese alguien sería él y no Viletta Nu. Es como si lo pensaran demasiado estúpido como para ser considerado o si simplemente hubieran conspirado en su contra. Como si él la hubiera lastimado. Estar con Kallen ni siquiera fue su idea. Solo quería que fueran amigos porque la chica le daba pena y curiosidad al principio, sin contar que era hermosa. Es solo que las cosas fueron dándose y...Anya pareció entenderlo. Triste por sí misma, feliz por él, le explicó antes de la batalla en la que mataron a Suzaku y le pidió que no se atreviera a tenerle lástima.<br>No hablaron ni pensaron en voz alta en un futuro. Habían aceptado con amargura que era difícil. Luego se preguntaría si Anya no habría sido tan generosa porque estaba convencida de que era la última vez que le cedía nada y al final ella se desvaneció al notar que su decisión era definitiva y que duraría más de lo creído.

-No...dime por qué...-el beso es torpe y casi es un robo mientras que le sube el vestido igual que antes y ella gime ahogada, sus manos apretándole los brazos con impotencia cuando se empuja contra ella. No nace la violencia de los sueños porque el dolor que busca Gino puede concebirse sin romper la piel en los excesos animales que le ha indicado su subconciente, pero se desata y transmite de todos modos.  
>Ella tiembla, tiene miedo y le pide que se detenga. Alguien puede venir, es cierto. ¿Pero y qué? Anya vino sola con un gato y es el chisme de ese grupo de conocidos que el matrimonio de fuga entre él y Kallen no funciona. Encaja perfectamente. Otra bofetada tras tantas en esta semana no lo matarán.<p>

Entonces el cañón de una Glock 26 se aprieta contra sus costillas y él se detiene en seco. El frío corre por sus vértebras. Humillado.

-Gino...-ella pronuncia casi igual de avergonzada contra su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de subirse los tirantes del vestido. Lo obliga a apartarse aunque por un momento él piense en sujetarle la muñeca y golpeársela contra la pared hasta obligarla a soltar el arma. Se dice que sería ir demasiado lejos. La vida no es como en los sueños y sí, puede controlarse. _Quiere_ controlarse.  
>Se sientan en el suelo. Se dejan caer, más bien. Ella solía confiar en él, dejó de hacerlo sin motivos claros y que ahora tenga razón es difícil de aceptar.<p> 


End file.
